


barcode boyfriend

by gamblers



Series: senpai is graduating but he still hasn't noticed me yet [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblers/pseuds/gamblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all within kasamatsu's limits of being sociable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	barcode boyfriend

Kise nods off on the bus ride home, his head dipping forward once and then twice in short-sighted unease before he fully commits to falling asleep on Kasamatsu's shoulder. The sunlight from the window slants to the left past his hair, slicing a thin line down his cheek, and a very exact excision of underwhelming feeling spills out from this line over the collar of Kasamatsu's warm-up jacket. This is only the beginning of Kise's invasion of personal space. If Kasamatsu gives him another minute Kise will take whatever else he can get, his head will slide down further and further until his face will be completely pooled over into Kasamatsu's lap and his breaths will start stirring small ripples into Kasamatsu's shirt.

The sunlight on Kise's cheek is already creeping up to his ears. Kasamatsu doesn't have the heart to slap him awake.

"You're a little bitch, Kise," he hisses instead, more to himself than to Kise or anybody else. He can feel Kise's heart beating weakly against the left side of his abdomen. "You're a little bitch and I hope I never have to see your face again when I graduate."

He doesn't mean it, of course, but who's there to find out?

 

*

 

In reality that was four years ago and four years ago to this date, Kasamatsu has seen Kise's face on approximately 800 billboards across the top five shopping districts in the Kanto region, rolled out over subway station pillars splashed onto bus stop posters piled around magazine stands slapped across department store walls painted balls-deep into the Tokyo skyline. Kasamatsu doesn't go shopping enough to encounter any full-frontal assaults; he's lucky that his girlfriend prefers recreational sports to spending too much time in Omotesando. Whenever she goes out to buy underwear or lipstick or whatever she tells him that it's pointless for him to tag along and that she'd rather not have him stand around awkwardly waiting for her to try on high heels anyway. She says it's because she understands him, and for the most part she's right. Sometimes she's so understanding that it hurts Kasamatsu a little bit inside, but maybe that's for a greater good too, so between the two of them neither count it as a moment of neglectful companionship or a slip of romance lost between the cracks. They spend a lot time together doing other things, like running and watching movies and having really vanilla sex, so it's fine.

In June he applies for a job opening at an ad agency, and it's probably the worst decision he's made since agreeing to let Imayoshi room with him over the summer after his first year at Waseda. The agency is located towards the left-hand side of Shinagawa near one of the smaller universities, attractive by anybody's prospects and certainly worth its number of stars painted balls-deep into the Tokyo skyline. By some divine miracle he passes his interview and lands a starting position, temporary until he can prove the HR department wrong. He isn't very qualified for the post, or at least that's what he thinks, but a job is a job and it isn't like he has much else going for him. He thinks he ought to propose to his girlfriend very soon. Maybe on New Year's. 

Several months after that, his manager tells him that they've booked a promotional shoot for Benz with Kise Ryouta. Kise Ryouta, don't you know him? Very popular right now; he's pretty much overtaken Matsumoto Jun in terms of stealing people's hearts and folding them into paper planes. The perfect barcode boyfriend. Definitely the type to drive a Mercedes. They're debuting him at a record label in the winter, too, apparently his singing voice isn't so bad either.

His manager is still talking about Kise and it's all very surreal, words are bubbling from her mouth and Kasamatsu barely catches them every time he nods. Minus the subway stations and bus stops and magazine stands and department store walls, he probably hasn't seen Kise in a very long time. He suddenly recalls a bus ride home from the championships, piece of sunlight slicing a thin line down someone's cheek, dipped head and spilled underwhelming feelings coupled with the invasion of personal space. Give him a minute and he'll take whatever else he can get. It takes a while to ground this memory. Then he thinks about what he'll say to Kise, when they meet again. Probably something along the lines of, _"It's been a while, how are you?"_ and of course he'll still be thinking, I hope I never have to see your face again.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~do you still like me are we still friends~~   
> 


End file.
